One of a kind
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: All the guys in school are scared to approach her scared of being dismembered and all the girls in school are scared to be near him, scared of being used and treated like garbage. They are Jade west the wicked witch and Ryder Daniels the Heart breaker. They're one of a kind. Jyder. i know summary sucks but this is my First story so bare with me :3
1. Chapter 1

Takes place on opposite date after they leave the pet hospital.

Jades pov

"Cat we're here" I said shaking her out of her sleep.

"Oh yay that's my house!" she said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door only to stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you getting off, I thought you were spending the night?" a confused cat asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry I forgot that my mom was leaving to go visit my aunt Jen and I have to watch Damon tonight" I answered Hoping the red head would buy it.

"Phoey!" she sighed.

"Next weekend I promise I will, ok?" I offered.

"Kay Kay! bye see you on monday!" she smiled before skipping off to her house.

I feel really bad lying to cat about having to babysit my brother truth is I'm home alone this weekend, Damon went with my mother to visit my aunt.

I drove to jet brew to buy some coffee, I parked my car and went inside. the place was empty the only people there were a guy at the cash register and another guy wiping tables. I took out my wallet and opened it only to find I only had 3 dollars ugh I don't have enough for coffee then I remembered that I used my money for has to spy on beck and tori. I sat down at a booth and thought about beck and they way he had looked at me tonight.

"Dani boy!"

"you leaving?"

"yeah, close up shop yeah?"

"Sure thing"

I sat there for god knows how long until my thoughts were interrupted by a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin being placed in front of me.

"oh, I didn't order anything" I said pushing it away

"it's on the house Black , 2 sugars" a voice all too familiar responded pushing it towards me. I looked up to find none other than Ryder Daniels smiling down at me with a blue jet brew shirt on and black apron.

"Ryder? what are you doing here?"

"Um... I work here"

"Since when?"

"Last week"

"oh, well what do you want?" I asked getting annoyed.

"What no thank you?"

"NO, now what do you want?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I heard about beck and tori are they like an item now?"

"No, they went on an opposite date" I said picking up my coffee.

"so you're telling me they went on a date tonight, and they aren't seeing eachother?"

"it wasn't really a date it was an opposite date" I said picking at the muffin.

"you do realize an "opposite date" is still a DATE right?" he laughed

"Shut up!" I said throwing part of my muffin at his face.

"you know that's not very nice considering I'm not making you pay for that" he said wiping his face with a napkin.

"Like I care" I scoffed.

"So I'm guessing your not over beck?"

I avoided eye contact and just kept sipping my coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes, even though it seems like beck has already moved on"

I looked up and glared at him "Why do you care anyways?"

"oh come on Jade, you and me we aren't so different. you're the girl every guy is afraid to go up to because they're scared of getting dismembered and I'm the guy girls don't want to work with because of the whole tori incident Face it we're one of a kind, we need each other."

I guess he's right but do we really need each other... I don't know.

"...ok and?"

"we need to stick together otherwise we'll be alone forever" he said looking me straight in the eye

"ok...i guess what you're saying is somewhat credible so what do we do now?"I sighed giving in.

"we'll I have to close up in like 4 minutes so how bout we hang out and watch a movie or something?"

"sure I got nothing better to do. your place or mine?" I asked

"yours I got into an argument with my pops hence why I'm working here"

"alrighty then I'll wait for you in the car" I said walking out the door and towards my car. I turned on my car and surely enough 4 minutes later Ryder came out dressed in a grey v neck and black leather jacket that matched his tight dark skinny jeans.

"its locked" Ryder said tapping on the window

I unlocked it and let him in then we both drove off to my place.

This is my first Fanfic and I'm not really good at writing so Have mercy!

but don't be afraid to let me know if you liked it or not

This is Jyder cuz idk I've been into that pairing lately I seriously don't know why but oh well

please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jades pov

After getting through the gate I parked my car in front of my house

"Get out" I motioned at Ryder.

"Holy chiz, you're loaded" he said looking out the window.

"Look this was your idea, so either you get out or I'll drag you out!" I said slamming the drivers door.

"kay, chill I'm coming"

I quickly unlocked the door and threw my keys in the bowl on the coffee table.

"so what movie are we watching?" Ryder asked

"the scissoring?"

"yeah...or we can watch an action movie" he smirked

"No. we are watching a horror movie!"

"ok fine. but I've already seen the scissoring at least a 100 times" he whined

"Fine. how about we watch carved?"

"alright. oh and I like my popcorn extra buttery thanks"

"Excuse me?"

"uhh I'm your guest"

"yeah and i can kick your butt out anytime so if anyone's making popcorn here it's you so get to it!" I smirked and sat down on the couch and looked for the movie on netflix.

"well" he said walking towards the kitchen

the movie was starting so I paused it "Hurry up in there the movie is starting!" I growled

Ryder came back with a huge bowl of popcorn "alright press play" he said sitting down next to me.

**1 hour later...**

"That was one huge piehole!"

"yeah, hey I bet she can blow to guys at once" Ryder said bursting out in laughter

"Shut up!" I said kicking him.

"you know this was fun, your not so bad Jade west"

"I guess, your not so bad yourself mr Daniels" I said getting up

"I guess I should get going "he said walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Well I can't stay here"

"where will you stay I thought you and your dad had an argument?"

"your right, well I can always go and stay at jetbrew " he sighed.

"Shut up! you can stay here...if you want I mean my moms out of town "

"Jade west are you asking me Ryder Daniels, the guy that has taken advantage of most girls at hollywood arts to spend the night here in your house, alone, with you?" he said arching an eyebrow

"not like that you perv! I meant if you really have no place to stay you can stay here but if you don't want to then don't forget to lock the door and watch out for the dogs on your way out" I said walking towards the stairs.

"well if you insist!" he said following me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I went up the stairs and to my room.

"I'm going to the bathroom Do Not Touch anything!" I said closing the bathroom door.

Am I crazy for letting Ryder stay at my house? I mean he's not that bad and I'm not going to lie I do enjoy the company, ever since the break up I haven't really dated let alone hung out with guys. Unlike Beck, maybe Ryder's right maybe he's moved on I mean he went on a date with tori. you know what if he can date so can i. I deserve to be with someone who likes me for me. Maybe dating some one who more like me will be better. Maybe me and Ryder Are one of a kind. Maybe we do need eachother. I sighed and put on a tank top and sweats. I walked out of the bathroom to find Ryder trying to get comfortable in my chair.

"What are you doing?" I said looking at him.

"Trying to sleep"

"you can sleep on the bed if you want it's big enough for the both of us" I said getting under the covers.

"Are you sure?"Ryder asked getting up.

"yeah I don't bite...Unless you want me to" I said giving him a wink.

"huh?" he said standing at the foot of my bed confused.

"I'm kidding you dork! now are you gonna sleep on the bed or not?" I said turning off the light.

Ryder sighed in relief "ok" with that he took off his jacket and shoes and climbed in beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here it is guys!

Jades pov

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, I sat up and looked at the screen.

3 unread messages and all from cat. I opened the first one

**From: Cat**

**Was there math homework for sikowitz's class?**

ok That one did not even make .

**From: Cat**

**Jadeeeee i'm bored :c**

ok. I deleted the message and opened the next one.

**From: Cat**

**Tori is bored to so we're coming over yay!**

What!? Crap! I turn to wake up Ryder but he's not there. I look around the room but he's not in here. so I get up and walk downstairs. I look in the living room and kitchen but he's nowhere to be found. Did he leave already? my phone started buzzing.

From: Vega

We're outside!

my head quickly whips towards the door I look around my surroundings once more for a sign of Ryder but tell myself he has already left. I walk towards the door and open it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well good morning to you too!" Tori said rolling her eyes

"We came to hang" cat danced.

I nodded.

"Well can we come in?"

I sighed stepping aside to let cat and vega in. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to make myself coffee.

"Hey jade why is there popcorn all over your floor?"

Stupid vega always snooping around ugh

"Damon had some friends over Last night" I replied. Nice save Jade.

"ooooohh where is Damon?" Cat asked.

Thanks cat

"ummm not sure"

"Well aren't you supposed to be watching him?" Tori added.

"I guess he probably went to the neighbors house, Do you guys want anything to drink?"

I would normally never serve my guest. but I needed something to stop the conversation from going any further.

"Do you have Pink Lemonade?"

"No I don't."

"well"

"What do you have jadey?"

"Water and Rootbeer"

"I'll take water."

"me too!"

I opened the fridge and took out 2 water bottles.i closed the door only to find Ryder coming through my patio door into the kitchen in his boxers. I immediately dropped the water bottles.

"Are you okay in there do you need help?"

"No vega I don't your help!"

I turn back to Ryder and Push him Back outside.

"Where were you? I thought you left?"

"And miss out on that Huge pool? No."

ugh I rolled my eyes.

"You know you can take your hands off my chest now, Unless you like it" he laughed

I took my hands back and smacked his arm "This is no time for jokes Cat and Vega are here and if they find out you're here we're toast!"

"Who cares if they see me" he said walking towards the living room.

I Quickly pull him back "I care! it'll be pretty obvious that you spent the night and they're going to think that we did stuff" I said picking up the water bottles.

"so? who cares what they think?"

I sighed I reall didn't want to do this but it looks like I have no choice

"Come on Ryder...please" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he said crossing his arms amused.

"ugh …...please" I said just a tad louder.

"Sorry I can't hear you" he said walking away.

I took a hold of his hand and spun him around so he was facing me. I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes

"Please" he smiled and nodded. I grabbed the bottles and motioned for him to follow me. I walked ahead and he stood back I pretended to trip in front of the girls dropping the water bottles in my hands.

"Oh my god Jade are you okay?' Tori asked

"oh no where did the water bottles go?" Cat added

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I'm ok can you get the bottles?" and the girls looked underneath the coffee table and couch for the bottles I mouthed for Ryder to go upstairs, he nodded and crept upstairs.

"Oh look at the time, Man I am so tired I think I'm going to get a cold" I faked yawned "You guys should get going" I said getting up and leading ( more like pushing) them towards the door.

"But we didn't eve-"

"See ya" I said slamming the door.

phew that was a close one. I went to the kitchen to get my coffee and went upstairs to Find Ryder. I opened the and Dropped my Favorite mug out of shock. I could not believe I was seeing what was in front of me.

Alright well That's it for today.

If you have a funny idea that you would like me to add to the story let me know!

Otherwise if I don't post a chapter in the next day or so its cuz I'm studying but I will try to Update Asap! Because I know there aren't many Jyder storys out there Trust me I've looked! and thanks to the few that have reviewed I'm glad to know that this story is somewhat bearable haha well anyways Please REVIEW!

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ HeedragonGillian*´¨)


	4. Chapter 4

"Could you please close the door, I like to air dry alone" a very naked Ryder winked.

I quickly collected myself and closed my mouth

"what? you like what you see?" I rolled my eyes

"please there s not much to see" I scoffed.

I bent over to pick up the remains of my mug. "then why are you still standing there?"

i narrowed my eyes

"put some clothes on, Halloweens over!" I said turning around and heading downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and threw my broken mug in the trash. I then turned the coffee machine on again. I walked towards the fridge to make myself something to eat but stopped when I noticed a pile of clothes next to the pool. Ryders. that suckfish! I walked outside and bent over to pick up the clothes and then I saw 2 legs right behind me. Crap. within 5 seconds I felt the coldness of the water hit me. as soon as I got back to the surface I saw Ryder laughing so hard his entire face was red.

"Ryder!" I said and he just kept pointing at my face and laughing. I touched my face and looked down to see that my eyeliner had run and was now all over my face!

"come on jade don't be mad, live a little! here I'll even help you out" he said extending his arm towards me.

"you better help me out" I said swimming towards him I immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "oh you're gonna get it now!" I jumped on him trying to drown him. but stopped when I felt 2 strong arms grab my legs and lift me.

"what are you doing? put me down!"

Ryder smiled "Your wish is my command" and then he flung me over to the deep end. by the time I got out of the pool Ryder was already running from me.

"Get back here Daniels!" I yelled chasing after him.i

I Chased him for a good twenty minutes before catching up to him and tackling him to the ground.

"Alright...yo-you caught..me" Ryder said out of breath

"I'm hungry" I said collapsing on top of him.

"Lets go eat" he said as I rolled of his chest and he helped me up.

¸.• •.¸¸.• • **10 minutes later ** • •.¸¸.• •.¸

"you make good sandwiches" I said putting my plate in the sink

"I know it's part of my charm" I rolled my eyes

"I feel like taking a nap now"

"Race you up the stairs last one up sleeps on the floor" Ryder challenged

"your on!" I smirked

as soon as ryder counted up to 2 I took off towards my room.

"Hey cheater!" I heard ryder yell.

"I won" I said plopping onto my bed.

"you cheated! but then again that's the only way you'd win against an athletic guy like me" he said laying down next to me

"shut up!" I said chucking my pillow towards his face.

that was the last thing I remember doing before drifting off to sleep I woke up the next morning alone with a note taped on my forehead.

**jade**

**sorry I left but I had to work the late shift**

**I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school**

**we should do this again sometime it was fun**

**-Ryder**

**oh and I left you a Jetbrew giftcard just incase you wanted your daily dose of coffee**

I coffee.

I got up and got dressed and left for school

¸.• •.¸¸.• • **lUNCH** • •.¸¸.• •.¸

I sat down ready to eat my frys.

"Hey jade?' I heard tori ask making everybody at the table except beck look up.

"what?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Whatever you want to say you can say to me infront of everyone?"I said stabbing my fries.

"I'd really like to do it in private" I sighed

"and I really don't want to be having this conversation now"

"Fine! what was Ryder Daniels doing at your house this weekend while your mom and brother were away?" THAT made beck look up.

BUTTERNUT!

alright I hope you like it

I tried my best to make it longer:)

Please review!

•°¤*(¯`°**HeeDragonGillian**°´¯)*¤°•


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey jade?' I heard tori ask making everybody at the table except beck look up.

"what?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Whatever you want to say you can say to me infront of everyone?"I said stabbing my fries.

"I'd really like to do it in private" I sighed

"and I really don't want to be having this conversation now"

"Fine! what was Ryder Daniels doing at your house this weekend while your mom and brother were away?" THAT made beck look up.

BUTTERNUT!

"None of your business!' I said throwing my tray of fries at tori and getting up to walk away.

"Jade" I heard beck call me but I just walked away.

I walked to the parking lot and sat in my car.

How did tori find out? I just don't get it.

"open the door" I jumped to see Ryder tapping on my passenger side window.

I sighed and unlocked the door.

"What's up?" Ryder said climbing and closing the door.

"Tori knows" I sighed.

"she knows what?"

"That you were at my house the entire weekend"

"how?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" I said whipping out my phone and texting tori.

**From: Jade**

**To: Vega**

**How did you know? Are you stalking me vega?**

"who did you text?"

"Vega" I said staring at my phone waiting for a response.

"Tori"

"Yes tori!" I said annoyed that she wasn't replying.

"no. Tori look" he said point out the window.

I turned around to see tori walking towards my car and I rolled down my window.

"What is going on between the two of you? Tori asked

"I'll answer that after you tell me how you found out"

she rolled her eyes and sighed

"I saw him get into your car outside of jetbrew when I was night jogging and then the day cat and I went to your house and you tripped I saw Ryder in his boxers creep up the stairs while I looked for the water bottle. ok there I told you now you have to tell me whats going on, did you forget what he did to me last year?"

Ryder rolled his eyes and pretended that he wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry you're right, God forbid anyone forget what happened to YOU last year" I said getting annoyed.

"Thant's not what I meant and you know it"

"look I didn't give a crap then and I sure as hell don't give a crap now so back off! what ever I decide to do and who I decide to do it with is NO ONE'S business especially you!" i said gripping my steering wheel getting ready to drive away.

"Jade you have to listen to me stay away from him. And try to win beck back. if you keep this up your going to end up alone!"

I gripped the steering wheel harder. it suddenly got quiet.

"Look just because I Didn't give two shits about you doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same to jade ok so Back the Fuck off! if you keep being a nosy self centered bitch then you're the one that's going to end up alone!" Ryder said breaking the silence and leaving tori on the verge of tears.

"Come on let's go" he added reaching over me to roll up the window. I took a deep breath and started my car and drove off the parking lot.

"so where should we go?" I asked.

"Let's go get some coffee my treat"

"shut up your not even going to pay for it" I laughed.

"can you at least pretend it's my treat?"

"sure" I said finally arriving at Jetbew and parking infront.

we got out and went inside I sat down at a booth and waited for him to bring me my coffee.

Just as Ryder came back and sat down I saw tori and beck walk past the window. I looked away trying to get my mind off beck.

"what's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Look don't worry about what tori said back there your not going to end up alone" he said taking hold of my left hand "you'll always have me"

I smiled

"you guys are disgusting" I heard the voice of that twig bitch say.

I look up and I was right tori fucking vega and beck standing in front of Ryder and i.

"You know Jade if this is some sort of trick to try to make me jealous, I'm telling you now it's not going to work" I scoffed at becks words.

"why would I want to make you jealous?"

"Because you're so desperate to get beck back that you'll do anything" tori added

"I'm sorry but I've moved on and I think you should to jade"

"Clearly, oh and don't worry I have I've upgraded I don't date little boys anymore I date real men"

"gosh you're such a slut!"

"Tori's right you're fucken pathetic!" Ryder stood up after hearing beck say that.

"Enough! look if you don't shut the hell up and leave I'm gonna make you wish you never even came in"

"oooh I'm so scared! what are you gonna do huh?" beck laughed

"you wanna see!?" Ryder charged towards beck and I pulled him back

"stop. He's not worth it" I felt his body ease a little. I grabbed my purse and walked back to Ryder

"Lets go"

"Bye you can have her! she doesn't put out anyway!"

"That's it!" and with that Ryder knocked beck out cold with one punch.

"What did you do you psycho!"

"Shut up tori! come on Ryder lets go" I said pulling him outside with me. we walked to my car and got in. I wasted no time turning it on and driving away to my house.

"you didn't have to do that" I said looking at Ryder for a brief second and then back at the road.

"I think I did" Ryder laughed.

I parked in front of my house. I got out and ryder did the same we walked up my driveway and to my door.

"Thank's " I said giving him my most genuine smile.

"Anytime"

I reached my hand up to caress his face, then I leaned up and kissed him softly and I felt his hands on my waist pull me closer to him. I pulled away first.

"come on let's go inside" I said grabbing his hand.

"what about your mom?" I smiled

"her flight was delayed she won't be in til noon tomorrow"

"Oh really? well that changes everything" Ryder smiled as I lead him into my house and upstairs.

okiiiee i know beck is totally OOC but in this story I want jade to forget beck & stay with Ryder and the only was that was happening was if beck was a complete and total asswhole so yeah:D Thanks to those who have been reviewing I'm so happy you like this story!

Don't stop reviewing please! you guys are awesome

so yeah I will probably update this tomorrow night at it's latest.

•°¤*(¯`°**HeeDragonGillian**°´¯)*¤°•


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys i won't be able to update today

i know i suck emu testicles because i said i would update tonight but

i literally had no time today I've been busy filling out college apps and lots of other super fun senior stuff :)

so yeah i promise i'll make the next chapter longer!

oh and like i said before this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions or ideas to make the story better let me know!

•°¤*(¯`°**HeeDragonGillian**°´¯)*¤°•


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Bade shipper I need all the luck I can get! haha

anyways! I apologize for not updating but I started rereading the chapter and I realised that they are extremely rushed and everything happens right after another and I tried to make my transitions smoother so yeah I hope you guys like this chapter I know I had a lot of fun writing this in my government class :p

After shutting the door I pulled Ryder towards the stairs Only to be turned around. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, I looked up to see his face "why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"What? you want me to be mean to you west?" he laughed

"No! I mean how come you're not a jerk with me like you are to those other girls, why are you so different around me?"

He looked at me "you're special" he said and I frowned. me special? yeah right!

"you're special because your fragile and delicate and you don't allow anyone to get close enough to see it, because your dad's not on a business trip and your mom's not visiting your aunt because she's ill, and because you miss having your family together even though you'll never admit it , And you're special because you act really tough around everyone, and act like what people say and do don't affect you when in reality you're hurting and you feel alone...you need to be rescued." I started crying and he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"shh...don't cry, That's why I'm here...to rescue you."

I looked up and he smiled, I rolled my wet eyes and hugged him really tightly.

"I knew I was charming but Dang!" I laughed "you smell good" I said resting my head on his chest.

"yeah? well you don't! so how about you go upstairs and take a bath, look I'll even be nice and help you soap up" he smiled "shut up!" I said letting go of him and pushing him playfully.

"lets go upstairs yeah?" he said tugging me lightly "sure, why not?" I smiled.

I let him lead me upstairs and into my room, he plopped himself on my bed and I layed my head on his stomach. "do I really smell?" I said getting a piece of my hair and smelling it.

"No. I lied to try and get you in the shower, sorry" he said putting his hand on my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and I heard him sigh "what's up?" I said turning my head to look at him. "well believe it or not this isn't easy for me to say, oh man" he said rubbing the back of his neck. OH MY GOD what if I do smell and he didn't tell me before because he was being nice. "I do smell don't I?" I said sitting up.

"no." he laughed "you smell great I could sniff you all day!" he said pulling me back and sniffing my head. "ok that's just weird" I said smacking his arms off of me. he sat up and smiled then he shifted his body so he was facing me.

"jade?" he said taking hold of my hands "yeah?" I said looking straight at him. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. he opened them "look I really like you and I was wondering if you felt the same way?" I couldn't help but blush but I quickly hid it "well I guess I like you too" he laughed. "ok then Jade West will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I sat there shocked, I did NOT see that coming! what do I say I mean I really like him even though he's a buttcheek with a huge ego! well there's only one thing to say "yes, I'd love to" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling apart to kiss him. I leaned in only to be interrupted by my stomach growling "sorry" I said and Ryder just laughed.

"how about we order pizza?"

"That sounds great, thanks" I said kind of embarassed.

"come on" Ryder said pulling my off the bed and taking me downstairs.

I went to go sit down on the couch while Ryder ordered the pizza, I turned my t.v and Xbox on and opened up Netflix and looked through their tv show section. until I finally settled for American Horror Story.

"Alright pizza's on it's way , so what're we watching?"Ryder asked sitting next to me putting his arm around me.

"American Horror Story" I said snuggling closer to him, I pressed play on the first episode and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That little girl is creepy, I would totally lock my doors"

"shut up! I think she's funny" I said smiling

"Funny? she keeps telling them they're gonna die!"

"….yeah"

"how is that fun-" DING DONG! "That must be the pizza"

"well go get it then!" I said pushing him up off the couch.

"alright alright! I'm going!" he got up and went towards to the door to pay the guy.

no more than 5 minutes later Ryder showed up with a box of pizza and some plates, he set it down on the coffee table and opened the box and placed a slice of pizza on each of our plates.

"Dinner is served" Ryder said handing me my plate.

"why thank you" I said taking a bite of my slice.

Ryder Literally inhaled his slice of pizza.

"Man my throat is really dry I wish I had some root beer" I said looking over at Ryder.

"would my beautiful girlfriend like a glass of root beer?" Ryder asked.

"well I guess... if you insist" I said but ryder didn't get up

"ok well go get me some then" he looked at me and arched an brow "Jade"

"what?" I said "if you want some root beer you have to play along" I sighed giving in "Fine! Will my very handsome and annoying boyfriend go get me a root beer?" I smiled. "cute" he laughed and got up and went to the kitchen and got me my root beer.

"here you are" he said handing it to me. "Thanks babe" I said pecking him on the lips. he turned around and grabbed 2 more slices of pizza.

"what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"we can skinny dip in the pool if you want?" I rolled my eyes " no you dork! I mean at school what do we do like are we gonna tell people that we're going out, do you think they're gonna talk shit?"

"It's really none of their business so why would they?"he said inhaling another slice.

"I don't know people are going to think I'm a slut"

"who cares what people are gonna think all that matters is what you and me think, beside if anyone dares to say something to you they're gonna have to deal with me" he said smiling at me.

"ok, thanks babe" I said. he leaned in towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"you taste like pizza!"I said pulling away.

"so do you" Ryder said. both of us laughing.

Alright that's it until next time haha I tried to make it longer then the last one. I hope you liked it!

please review!

•°¤*(¯`°**HeeDragonGillian**°´¯)*¤°•


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off.

2 new messages. I sat up and opened the first one.

**From: Ryder**

**To: Jade**

**I'll be outside at 6:30 to pick you up :)**

I smiled thinking about last night, how Ryder asked me to be his girlfriend and how we made out on the couch until he had to leave for work, oh god he has me thinking like a stupid girl. I laughed and opened the next message.

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Do you need a ride today?...oh and can I ask you something?**

I sighed and texted back.

**From: Jade **

**To: Cat**

**No. And you just did.**

I laughed and got up out of bed and to my closet. I think I'm going to wear all black today. my phone went off again it was cat calling I put her on speaker while I looked for clothes,

"Jade"

"what's up" I said picking up my black skinny jeans from my closet floor.

"Are you and Ryder a thing now?" I took a deep breath.

"look I can't really talk right now but I promise I'll tell you everything when I get to school ok?"

"kk bye"

"see you at school" I said hanging up and taking my shirt off and throwing it on the floor then I started to take off my pants.

"I guess I'm not the only one who looks good in their underwear" I turned to see Ryder standing at the door and lost my balance and fell on my butt.

"how did you get in here?" I said glaring at Ryder who apparently could not stop laughing.

"Patio door" he said helping me up "I'm sorry did u scare you?" he smiled.

"no!...quit laughing and hand me my pants!" I said ripping the pants out of Ryder's hands and putting them on.

Ryder walked up behind me "I'm sorry I scared you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Shut up! I was not scared" I said untangling myself from Ryder's arms and putting on the shirt and jacket I had layed out.

"ok Babe whatever you say" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go" I said grabbing my bag and heading downstairs Ryder followed behind as I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door.

we walked to his car where he opened the door for me and Handed me my morning coffee.

"I know I kept you around for a reason" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"well aren't you sweet" he said turning the car on and driving to school. the car ride was really quiet and peaceful unlike the times I was with beck we were always fighting and arguing and with Ryder I am just relaxing sipping my coffee while he drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my leg. and within 10 minutes we were in the school parking lot where cat was already waiting for me but she wasn't alone the whole gang was there.

I sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Can you throw this away babe?" I said giving Ryder my now empty coffee cup.

"Sure" he said taking it and walking away.

I walked towards cat. "So are you guys together?" cat asked. I sighed "yes" I said looking at the others while they looked at me in disbelief.

"Can I talk to you in private?" beck asked taking hold of my arm and pulling me aside. I took a deep breathe. "What do you want Beck?"

"Look I don't know long your going to play this little game but seriously aren't you tired of chasing after something that's never gonna happen?" I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said pulling away from his grip.

"oh come on Jade Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you" Beck started getting closer to me "Look you and me are never going to happen it was a one time thing, the only thing I feel for you is sorry but I'll tell you what I'll let you hug me one last time ok?" he said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"get the fuck off of me!" I said pushing him away.

"what the fuck is going on here? is this dumbass bothering you?" Ryder said getting in between me and beck.

"Back the fuck off ok? this is a conversation between Jade and I, it has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. I'm her boyfriend and I'm sorry I know that's a big word for you but I'm letting you now that if you don't back the fuck off and leave jade alone I'm not gonna hold back what you got at jet brew was just a little taste of what you'll get if you continue harassing her, you and that twig bitch!"

"look I'm not scared of you , if I fights what you want then bring it Daniels!" Beck said shoving Ryder.

"Don't start something you can't finish Beckette!" Ryder said getting in becks face.

"Whoa guys break it up , come on beck it's not worth it" Andre interrupted pulling beck away.

"come on Ryder let's go inside" I said pulling him towards the main entrance.

"we'll have our time Daniels!" I heard beck yell before being dragged away by Andre and tori following behind him. Cat and Robbie looked over at us and walked towards us.

"Cat it's ok if you want to go with them I won't force you take my side" I said.

she shook her head "No beck was a jerk he was way out of line, and beside you're my best friend I'll always be on your side" I smiled. Gotta love Cat.

"you've been a good pal to me so it's my turn to return the favor, what ever makes you happy makes us happy" Robbie added.

I smiled and looked at Ryder who was now holding my hand.

"Thanks guys"

"Group hug?" cat asked.

"Ok just this once!" I said as we all squished together into a big group hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryder held my hand as we walked towards the lockers, Cat and Robbie followed closely behind. I heard a couple of girls gossiping about me and Ryder so I turned around and gave them a threatening glare and with that they shut up and walked away. I felt Ryder squeeze my hand I smiled knowing it was his way of letting me know to chill. he looked down and stuck his tongue out at me I responded by rolling my eyes and laughing.

I let go of Ryder's squishy hand when we arrived at my locker.

"I'll be back ima go take a waz" he smiled. I nodded and turned towards my locker and started putting in my combination and Robbie did the same.

"so like do you feel mushy on the inside when you're with Ryder?" Cat asked.

"Yes Cat. the mushiest!" I responded shoving books into my locker and Cat giggled.

"Jade!" I turned around to see none other than Tori fucking Vega standing next to cat.

"what?" I said slamming my locker shut.

"so this isn't a joke" she laughed "you guys are actually going through with this?"

Cat stepped forward and answered for me "No. it's not, They actually love each other a lot, okay? so stop being a mean jerk!"

"I'm sorry Cat was I talking to you? No I didn't think so, so how about you shut the fuck up!" she smirked as cat held back tears.

"Don't talk to her like that you...you...suckfish!" Robbie said taking hold of cats hand and comforting her. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Listen Twig bitch! If you came all the way over here to talk out of your ass, do both of us a favor and go home you're just wasting my time."I said as I started walking away.

"He's going to use you like a tissue and just throw you away!" I heard her yell so I turned around.

"Why the fuck do you care? I thought you wanted beck for yourself so why are you here and not with him? tell me. why are you so OBSESSED with my relationship with Ryder?" I asked arching a pierced eyebrow while she stood there speechless with her stick arms crossed across her chest.

"that's what I thought! ...oh and one more thing, if I ever see or hear you talk shit to Cat and or Robbie I will not hesitate to come to your house at night and kill you in your sleep got it?"

"is that a threat?" she scoffed.

"No. that's a promise."

"whatever" was the last thing she said before walking away.

Cat, Robbie, and I started walking towards the Black Box Theatre.

"Thanks for defending me" cat said poking Robbie and me at our sides.

"I'll always have your back cat" I smiled.

"Anytime" Robbie added.

we walked in and I took a seat in the back putting my bag on the next one saving a spot for Ryder. Cat and Robbie sat on the other side of me. the rest of the seats in tech theatre started filling up but there was still no sign of Ryder so I pulled my red pear phone out of my pocket and started typing a message when I heard the class gasp. I looked up to find that Ryder and Beck had bumped into each other, Beck looked at Ryder like he was ready to attack him. Ryder looked at beck and then at me. I motioned for him to come sit down and he nodded turning back to Beck and patting the back of his shoulder smiling. Before Beck could lunge at him our tech theatre teacher walked in "Beck please take a seat you're blocking the pathway" he said pushing beck aside. Ryder laughed and sat down next to me. started blabbering about semester projects when I felt Ryder elbow me.

"Ow! what the hell?" I said rubbing my side.

"Valentines day is on thursday!" I rolled my eyes.

"so?"

"we should do something" he said poking at my side.

"like what?" I said smacking his hand away.

"well...i got a couple of ideas" he smirked.

"Shut up!" I said punching him playfully.

"Ryder and beck" we both looked up to see writing names on the board.

"whoa whoa whoa, Ryder and Beck what?" I asked.

"Yes Miss West, Ryder and beck are partners and Conner is yours" he said not turning away from the board.

"Partners for what?"

I heard sigh "Miss West if you insist on not paying attention then why even bother coming to my class" he said shaking his head slightly.

Beck immediately shot out of his chair " I am not, repeat NOT working with him!"

"Aww, why not?" Ryder pouted making the rest of the class laugh.

" I will not change anyone's partner it simply would not be fair to the rest of the class, do you understand?"

"yeah Beck do you understand" Ryder laughed along with the rest of the class. I rolled my eyes as Ryder put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"shut the fuck up douchebag!" Beck said walking towards Ryder and i.

"Settle down Mr. Oliver!" said turning back to the board.

"Yeah settle down beck" Ryder winked. I turned my head to hide my laughter. I couldn't help it Ryder was acting so childish and stupid that is was cute.

"oh I'm gonna settle something alright!" Beck said charging towards us. Ryder looked up at beck and smiled. "you mad bro?" he said clearly amused by this situation.

"I'll show you mad" Beck responded grabbing my arm, tearing me away from Ryder's side and throwing me to the ground.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I looked up to see Ryder Grabbing beck by the collar of his Flannel and Cat quickly ran over to help me up.

"Are you ok?" Robbie asked.

"yeah, but where's Cassel?" I said looking around.

"I heard him say something about calling security and getting Lane down here" cat .

"or what?" beck answered.

the rest of the class surrounded them yelling FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT over and over again.

I pushed my way through the crowd just in time too, Ryder had already positioned himself to punch Beck in the face. "Ryder stop, Cassel called security" I said grabbing his arm trying to keep him out of trouble.

"shut the fuck up Jade, this is between us men!" Beck said shoving me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Ryder said lunging at beck, I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and dragged him out trying to avoid him getting expelled despite the loud booing. I managed to drag him to the parking lot where we leaned against his car. I breathed out a sigh of relief and Ryder looked at me.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down at his shoes "for letting him get to me and for acting really stupid and childish"

I hugged him "it's ok, it's not entirely your fault, It takes 2 idiots to start a fight" I smiled and he laughed.

"Are you really ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"it's gonna take more than just a little pushing and shoving to hurt me"

"oh really now?" Ryder said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"yes really" I said looking up at him as he leaned down and kissed me softly. I immediately pulled away once I felt his hand on my butt.

"Get your hands off my ass!" I said punching him on the arm.

"okay, okay!" he laughed "you know this is considered domestic violence"

"shut up you know you love it!" I said smacking him again.

"alright, alright let's go" he said opening the car door for me. I got in and waited for him to do the same. he went around and got into the driver's seat shutting the door and starting the car. and that's when my phone started ringing. Lane.

"Hello?"

"Jade" I sighed.

"yes?"

"I need to speak to your boyfriend, where is he?"

"I took him home to avoid getting into any fights today" I said hearing silence on the other side. "lane?"

"ok, just this ONCE I'll tell the office that I gave you permission to go home. and do to the fact that Ryder and Beck CLEARLY can't get along I've asked to let you switch partners"

"Great!. so me and Ryder are partners now?"I asked and Ryder turned around and slipped his hand in mine smiling.

"No. it is now Ryder and Conner, and beck and you" I frowned. what the FUCK!

"what's wrong babe?"

"How is that any different than what I suggested!" I said not answering Ryder's question.

"I'm sorry jade, it's either that or Beck and Ryder get suspended for causing a scene at a prestigious school, not only that but I also heard about the incident that happened this morning in the parking lot and do to Ryders record I am pretty sure he could get expelled. so take it or leave it"

"Alright! deal whatever!" I hung up annoyed.

"what's up?"

"Lane got to switch partners so you no longer have to work with beck"

"And that's a bad thing because..."

"Because I wanted to be your partner!"

"I'm sorry babe, But it wouldn't be fair to the other girls in the class if you were my partner now would it?" I rolled my eyes."...so who is my new partner?"

"Conner" Ryder frowned confused.

"I thought Conner was YOUR partner"

"Not anymore!" I said looking out the window.

"Wait a minute! that means...Beck is your partner!"

All of the sudden the car stopped.

Sorry for being a lazy bumface! haha but I've had like Zero energy probably because valentines day is on thursday T-T.

Well anyways thanks to those who have been reviewing, I'm really happy you like my story.

And thanks to **Sunshine-Midnight123 **I always find your reviews really helpful believe it or not haha so thank you! keep reviewing!

Please review:D

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ HeedragonGillian*´¨)


	10. Chapter 10

The car suddenly stopped.

"I am not letting you work with him!" Ryder said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"letting me? So what are you the boss of me now?" I said taking the phone out of his hand. "I think I can handle myself " Ryder sighed turning to face me. "I get that you're tough and that you can take care of yourself and I love that but you can't do this" He said.

"what?...you don't trust me? Is that it?" Ryder took in a deep breath.

"That's not what I meant, I trust you I really do, it's him I don't trust I mean can you blame me? He has been acting kind of psycho lately and I just don't want anything to happen to you" He said placing his hand on my lap.

I gave him back his phone.

"You're right, he has and I promise that if it becomes too much to handle I'll come to you ok?"

"Okay" He said taking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry I freaked out...Again" He laughed.

"It's okay, but can we go now there's cars behind us honking" I said pointing at the back window.

"Oh, right" He said waving apologetically at the car behind us before starting the car and driving off.

Ryder dropped me off at home and left for work. I walked up the driveway and unlocked the front door, I walked inside and threw my keys on the coffee table.

"Oh, you're home!" My mother said walking into the living room. "Shocker!" I replied to which my mother rolled her eyes at.

"Did Beck get a new car?" She asked. "How would I know?"

"Well duh silly he's your boyfriend" It truly amazes me how little my mom knows about my life.

"No. He's not, we broke up and I don't want to talk about it" I said sitting down on the couch. "I thought things were going well between the two of you"

"well you thought wrong" I said turning the t.v on. "Well...who dropped you off then?" She asked confused. "Ryder" I replied turning the volume up. "who's Ryder?"

I sighed and turned off the t.v and walking towards the stairs.

"Jade, Answer me! Who's Ryder?" She yelled after me. I quickly tried to change the subject.

"hey mom, weren't you supposed to pick up Damon 20 minutes ago?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh shoot Damon!" She said grabbing her keys. "We're not done talking about this!" She yelled Slamming the door.

I rolled my eyes and went up stairs to my room. I walked in and took off my jacket and shoes throwing them in the closet. I plugged in my Ipod and plopped onto my bed. I laid there thinking about the whole partner thing. How was I going to make this work, Just then my phone went off.

Beck.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Beck" I rolled my eyes "Yeah I know, what do you want?" I heard him sigh.

"Lane told me about the partner switch...So how do you want to do this?" I rolled onto my stomach. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Like my place or yours?" I thought about it for a second, As much as I did not want to go back to that r.v EVER! My mother was going to be home in like 10 minutes and I did not want to deal with her asking why Beck was here, Since we are broken up.

Looks like I have no choice.i sighed.

"jade? you there?" He asked. "I'll be there in 15" I said hanging up. I inhaled deeply before forcing my body off the bed, I walked to the closet and put my shoes on and grabbed my jacket and bag before heading downstairs. I went into the kitchen to leave my mother a note telling her not to call the cops that I was simply going to work on my project and my "partners" house. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and locked the door before leaving to Becks house. After 15 minutes I arrived at the silver streak.

I knocked on the door and waited to be let in. I heard the door unlock and looked up to see beck opening the door. "Come on in" he said holding the door for me as I got in. I walked to the couch and sat down while beck closed the door. I grabbed my bag and took out my binder.

"Here" I looked up and saw beck handing me a mug. "What?"

"Black, 2 sugars" He said still holding the mug, I turned my attention back to my binder "I'm not thirsty" I Replied not making eye contact. Beck sighed "Look I'm sorry, I know I've been acting like a jerk" He said placing the mug on the end table and taking a seat next to me.

"I just...I just couldn't get over the fact that I lost you and to Ryder Daniels... so I'm sorry for being a complete and total ass...Can you please forgive me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please Jade, and I promise everything will be just like it used to. you and me we can be together again"

"No. I have an Amazing boyfriend and I sure as hell am not going to give him up for a sorry excuse of a man like you"

"Come on babe don't be like that you know you want this" He said causing my to vomit a little in my mouth.

"Look I came here to work! and if you're just going to waste my time then there is no point in me staying!" I said grabbing my binder and shoving it into my bag, I got up off the couch and walked to the door.

"Jade" I stopped but kept facing the door.

"Do you want your stuff back?...you know the stuff you left here?" Beck asked.

"No...Burn them" I said pushing the door open and going to my car. I saw beck come out but I quickly turned it on and drove away from his house and back home. I put the code in to open the gate, I parked my car in the drive way and went inside. "Jade?" oh great my mother was home. "what?"

"Please come into the den" I sighed and walked down the hall and into the den. "Sit down we need to talk" She said patting the seat next to her. I eyed her carefully because she was acting strange then I saw a bottle of wine 3/4's empty on the end table. "what's going on? Oh my god are you going through Menopause?" I asked sitting down. "Cute. but no that's many years away" I rolled my eyes. "Then what is it mother?"

"When I went to pick up Damon I ran into that anorexic girl, What's her name...Tori! yeah she told me she came over to pay you a visit while I was away and she informed me that there was a boy here...in his underwear" She said downing her glass of wine. "Oh god" I said shaking my head. That little bitch!

"Now, Jade I understand that you're at an age where you Have raging hormones and Sexual urges that you just simply can't control and the only way to release them is through Hot and sweaty sex" She said pouring more wine into her glass. "Mom, stop...Please" I begged getting grossed out.

"Jade darling, you don't have to be embarrassed, It's a natural urge sweetie especially at your age, when you can't keep your hands off each other" I decided I couldn't take anymore of this and stood up "Oh my god mom, you're totally right Ryder and I are like rabbits when we are alone, we just can't get enough of each other, Man just talking about it makes me want his massive cock!"

"Jadelyn!" I smiled walking away towards the kitchen. "You still haven't told me who Ryder is!" she yelled after me but I ignored her and opened the fridge looking for something unhealthy to stuff my face with.

"Mom hid the junk food in the cabinet under the sink" I looked up from the fridge to find Damon standing there in his swim trunks getting the floor wet.

"Thanks Brat" I said patting his head and attacking the bottom cabinet in search for cookies.

"So that guy that was in here in his boxers is your boyfriend?" I turned around to look at him "what?"

He opened the fridge and took out a juice pouch "Did you Guys do it? Has he seen you naked?" He asked so seriously that it truly frightened me. "He did, didn't he?" He said sipping his juice.

"Damon, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked while he continued sipping his juice. "you do realize we have cameras in the house, right?" He said throwing away his now empty juice pouch.

"Did you see us in there?" he laughed."Only when you were making out on the couch, Oh and when you two were playing out by the pool" My eyes widened."Chill, I erased everything Mom's never going to find out" I sighed.

"Find out what?" My mother said walking into the kitchen and setting her glass in the sink.

"Find out that Jade...Is eating all the junk food" My 14 year old brother said trying to cover for me. I turned towards him and mouthed a thank you "Jadelyn!" I turned to my mother "yeah?" she smiled "I'll tell you what, I will buy more junk food if...you tell me who Ryder is" I rolled my eyes.

"Ryder is my boyfriend" I said finally giving in, my mother smiled "what?" she said coming over to me and grabbing my hand. "So when is he coming over for dinner?"She asked all excited.

"OH HELL NO!"

"Well that's my cue to leave" Damon said walking away.

My mother sighed "Jade don't say hell, and why not?"

"I don't need you embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend!" I said taking the box of cookies and closing the cabinet door."Come on please! I'll keep bothering you until you say yes!"

"I don't care" I said eating a cookie. "You know what? That's ok I can always go to your school and look for him, What did you say his name was...Ryder"

"Fine!" I said walking away. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready!" I ignored her and went upstairs to my room.

He guys sorry for the delay I am on break so I will be posting another chapter tomorrow!

I Hope you liked it :)

Please Review :3

•°¤*(¯`°**HeeDragonGillian**°´¯)*¤°•


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll let you know when dinner's ready!" I ignored her and went upstairs to my room, I sat in my big comfy chair and took out my pearphone to text Ryder.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**Hey can you come over for dinner later? **

2 minutes later he replied.

**To: Jade **

**From: Ryder**

**Yeah sure I'll take my break early ;)**

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder**

**Of course I want to. I'm on my way.**

Damn it! I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on to check The Slap. But there was nothing new so I turned it off and settled for a book my brother gave me for Christmas called Hush, hush. It was starting to get very interesting and this Patch guy sounds hot he sort of reminded me of Ryder.

"Jade" I heard Damon knocking on the door. "What?" I said jamming my bookmark into the book and closing it.

"Your boyfriends downstairs talking to mom" I got up and opened the door. I ran downstairs just in time to see Ryder and my mom walking out of the study.

"Hey mom, is dinner ready?" I said walking up in between them. "Oh right! I forgot about dinner, Excuse me" She laughed.

"Hey babe" Ryder said leaning in to kiss me "What did she tell you?" I asked Grabbing his lips before they could reach mine. Ryder took my hand of his lips "Relax, she didn't tell me anything" He smiled

"Swear?" He leaned in again and kissed the side of my head "swear."

I looked at him before nodding and wrapping my arms around him. He held me tightly against his chest. "By the way, you make one cute poweranger" He laughed making me drop my arms from his torso "Oh my god, I am going to kill her!" I said walking towards the kitchen. "Jade, Don't kill your mother" Ryder said grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards him.

"You swore she didn't say anything!" I pouted."She didn't" He smiled "She showed me pictures"

I crossed my arms glaring at Ryder. "And I may or may not have kept some" I dropped my arms and my eyes widened "Hand them over" I demanded sticking my arm out in front of him. "Yeah, no" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it on his back. "I said hand it over!" Ryder chuckled "Babe your mom's in the kitchen" I rolled my eyes and twisted it more making him grunt.

"Jadelyn! What on earth are you doing? Let go of his arm" My mother yelled coming out of the kitchen. I sighed and let go of his arm. "Dinner's ready" she said walking into the dining room.

"Jadelyn?" Ryder smiled rubbing his arm. "Shut up!" I said punching him in the arm and walking away towards the dining room.

when I walked in I saw that Damon and my mom were already seated and had left 2 empty seats for Ryder and I. I sat down and Ryder did the same.

"So Ryder, Do you go to Hollywood Arts too?" My mother asked dumping a scoop of macaroni salad on her plate. "umm, yeah I do" He said doing the same. "Oh that's lovely, Jade loves Hollywood Arts her father never really understood creative people. So Ryder what do you aspire to be?" She said handing Damon the bowl of macaroni salad.

"I want to get into acting as well as singing" He smiled.

"Well, I sure you're gonna go places" I rolled my eyes.

"Pass the chicken" Damon said, I ignored him and continued stabbing my chicken.

"Jadelyn, stop playing with your food and pass the chicken" My mother said.

"My name is Jade!" I could sense Ryder was feeling uncomfortable by the way he kept drinking water every time my mother opened her mouth.

"yeah ok...Damon can you go get the lemonade pitcher from the kitchen?"

"Sure" Damon replied getting up and going into the kitchen. I glared at my mother trying to figure out what she was planning.

"So, Ryder I was informed that you were here the weekend I was gone" My mother said picking up her glass of wine. Ryder picked up his water and drank it.

"Did you have sex with my daughter?" She asked sipping her wine and making Ryder choke and start coughing.

"Mom!" I said raising my voice and patting Ryder on his back.

"Jade, Don't be embarrassed sex is a good thing, I just wanted to know so we can be safe about this. You know Ryder even though Jade's a virgin she can still get pregnant her first time I mean how do you think her older brother was born" Ryder remained speechless.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill myself" I said making my mother roll her eyes.

"Jade, Don't be so dramatic! I just want you guys to feel comfortable enough to come and ask for advice and protection of course" I opened my mouth to respond to my mother but Ryder stopped me.

"Jade it's fine, I didn't sleep with your daughter and I'm not going to until she tells me she's ready and I promise if and when that day comes we will go to you for whatever we need" Ryder smiled reassuringly.

"well, I can see Jade made a fine choice picking you to be her boyfriend" My mother smiled back as Damon entered the dining room.

"Mom...I looked everywhere and there is no pitcher of lemonade in the kitchen"

"Oh, will you look at that I must've forgotten to make lemonade, I'm sorry darling sit down and finish eating" I laughed "It must be the wine" My mother glared at me and pretended not to hear.

"No, I'm going to finish eating in the kitchen because now my food is cold" Damon said picking up his plate and walking away but not before glaring at my mother.

"well, this was a lovely dinner but I gave myself a very long break and I must get back to work" Ryder smiled. "Well, it was a pleasure having you" My mother said getting up and giving Ryder a hug.

Ryder nodded and hugged her back." okay! I'll walk you out" I said pulling them apart and shoving Ryder out of the dining room. I dragged him down to the front door.

"Do you really have to go back to work or is it just an excuse to leave this hell?" I asked once we were out of my mothers hearing distance.

"Of course it is!" I frowned "Kidding! I really have to go back" He said grabbing my face and smoothing out my frown. "okay" I said taking his hands off my face.

"Alright babe I have to go, I don't want to see your house on the news covered in caution tape, ok?" He said kissing my forehead. "No promises" I smiled as I hugged him before he opened the door and walked down the driveway and got into his car. I stood there until he was no longer in sight.

I walked in and slammed the door "Mom!" I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen darling!" I walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that!" My mother put down her glass of wine. "Jade, don't say hell, and I have no idea what you're referring to" She said picking up dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Umm, you not only embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend by telling him I was a virgin! but you also made him feel very uncomfortable" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic! Tonight's dinner was great!" She said rolling her eyes. "Ugh, it is impossible to talk to you!" I said apparently offending my mother.

"Oh come on don't be mad at me, I worry about you that's all. I'll make it up to you how about me, you and Damon go to the cinema tomorrow...we can go watch a horror movie, it's your turn to pick the movie?" She said squeezing my shoulders "...I guess" I said acting uninterested.

"Yay! well I'm going to take a bath, you mind washing the dishes ,Thank you!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the sink and started washing dishes. After I finished I walked over to the cabinet to put away a dish and I noticed there was a note on the oven, I picked it up and read it.

**There's a warm delicious cherry pie In here, Enjoy :)**

**-mom**

**P.s This is an apology pie so don't tell Damon he'll get mad and I'm going to have to make another one.**

I laughed and took the pie out and grabbed a fork. Just as I had started attacking the pie my phone buzzed, it was a text message from Cat.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Are you busy tonight?**

I wonder what's up.

**To: Cat **

**From: Jade**

**No...what's up?**


	12. Chapter 12

I laughed and took the pie out and grabbed a fork. Just as I had started attacking the pie, my phone buzzed, it was a text message from Cat.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Are you busy tonight?**

I wonder what's up.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**No...what's up?**

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**I'm bored. Can I come over?**

I laughed.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**Sure.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued attacking my pie. Ugh it was so GOOD! Damn my mother and her apology pies!

After eating most of it I finally threw it away and put the fork in the sink. I walked into the living room to wait for cat. In the mean time I turned the t.v on and started channel surfing.

I gave up after what seemed like an hour and turned the t.v off. Just then I heard the doorbell. Finally! I got up off the couch and walked over to open the door.

"Hey cat, come in" I said stepping aside to let her in. "HI!" She said walking, almost dancing, in.

"So...what happened?" She asked. I looked at her very confused. "What do you mean?" I said. "I mean, What happened after you and Ryder left the school?" She said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, that well nothing much really, he dropped me off at home because he had to go to work, and then lane called and told me he switched our partners and now Beck's my partner and Ryder has Conner" I took a deep breath "Then I went to Becks RV to work on our project but we ended up fighting then I came home and told my mother Ryder was my boyfriend then he came over for dinner and she totally embarrassed me...and that's all" I smiled.

"I'd hardly call that nothing, so Beck's your new partner huh? That sucks. So how'd the fight happen?" She asked.

"Well, I went over there and he started saying stupid things like he was sorry for being a jerk and that he would take me back and I told him that I loved Ryder and I would never leave him for Beck and then I left" I sighed.

"Dang, Well I'm glad you didn't take him back, I like Ryder he makes you really happy I can tell. Anyways Your mom?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't remind me, Gosh it was like a scene from a horror movie...and not a good one! First she started off by telling Ryder she knew he was here last weekend and then asked him if we had sex while she was gone" Cat gasped "That's not all, then she went on about how sex is a good thing and how even though I was VIRGIN I could still get pregnant. Oh my god it was humiliating!" I said shaking my head.

"She told him you were a VIRGIN!" Cat almost yelled.

"Cat! Could you yell it any louder I don't think cute guy across the street heard you!"

"Oh I'm sure he did! Jade we've been over this last night's dinner was great! you really need to stop being so dramatic, I mean I BAKED you a pie!" My mother said walking into the living room.

I rolled my eyes "And you really need to stop drinking so much wine! Come on cat let's go to my room Where we can talk PRIVATLEY" I said grabbing Cat by the arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I hardly drink wine" My mother said walking towards the den.

I laughed and pulled Cat upstairs to my room.

"Ok anyways, enough about me what's going on with you and Robbie?" I said closing my bedroom door.

"He's taking me to Disneyland this weekend" Cat giggled.

"Oh really? Is it a date?" I asked. "Well...yes! But you and Ryder can come if you want to?" She smiled. "No Cat, It's your first date. It should be just the two of you having an awesome time" I said Sitting down next to her on the bed. "you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Besides I don't like Disneyland, Universal Studios maybe" I said giving her a hug. "well ok" She said hugging me back. "Well, It's getting late do you want to stay over?" I asked pulling away.

"I would, but Robbie's outside waiting he drove me here" My eyes widened. "Oh my god Cat it's freezing outside why on earth did you make him wait outside?" She giggled "I don't know"

I shook my head "Well hurry up and go!" I laughed opening the door and walking her downstairs.

"Goodbye Jade, see you at school tomorrow" She said hugging me one last time. "Bye Cat"

She smiled and waved before I closed the door. I walked to the couch and sat down.

after 5 minutes of watching Lame reruns on the soap network Damon walked into the living room. "Hey" he said sitting next to me. "What's up" I said turning towards him. "Jayden's coming home"

My eyes widened. "What? When?" I asked. Jayden was my older brother who had gone off to school to become a lawyer. "He's coming home in a day or two ,because he heard about Mom and dad" He smiled.

"Wow This is awesome!" I said sighing in content. "it is. But know this, when he gets here the men will talk" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean the men will talk?" I asked.

He sighed "The men as in Jayden, Ryder and I. If you two are going to be seeing each other we've got to establish some rules" He said.

"Rules? What am I 10! And what men you're 14!" I said and smiled once I realized what was really going on. "Are you worried about me Brat? Do you care about me?" I asked making him turn red.

"No! It's just that I don't want to see you two sucking face all the time when I'm home it's disgusting!" He stuttered. "Oh my god you do! Oh, I am so happy you have feelings!" I said grabbing his face and squishing it. "Stop it Jade! I do not!" He said trying to pry my hands off his face. "Let go of my face!" I laughed

"Never!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Ew!, Gross Stop! ...MOM!" He yelled squirming.

"What on earth is going on here? Jadelyn! What are you doing to your brother?" My mother said walking in with her glass of wine. I thought she said she hardly drank wine. Pfft!

"Nothing! We're bonding that's all" I laughed "No we're not! Let go!" He yelled.

My mother gave me that look and I rolled my eyes. I kissed Damon on the cheek on last time before letting go "There, happy!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I'ma go boil me face!" He said grabbing his face and walking to the kitchen.

My mother sipped her wine and looked at me. "What?" I shrugged and smiled.

I know this is lame but I felt like I needed to post another chapter!

and I literally wrote it around 1:00 Am But

I promise I'll try to write more funny chapters with Jade's mom :D

Anyways Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

My mother gave me that look and I rolled my eyes. I kissed Damon on the cheek one last time before letting go "There, happy!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I'ma go boil my face!" He said grabbing his face and walking to the kitchen.

My mother sipped her wine and looked at me. "What?" I shrugged and smiled.

She shook her head and walked away. I sighed and got up off the couch and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and took my pants off throwing them in my dirty clothes pile. I walked over to my bed with my pearphone and sat down.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**Are you coming over tonight?**

I decided to ask before I went to bed.

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder**

**No, I gotta work the late shift sorry babe**

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**It's cool, well I guess I'll go to bed.**

I sighed and got under the covers.

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder **

**Goodnight Babe, I'll see you tomorrow :)**

I smiled.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**Night, see you tomorrow.**

I plugged my phone in so it would charge over night and Drifted off to sleep.

"Come in! I made breakfast"

"Thanks it smells great" My eyes shot open.

Am I hearing things? I asked my self listening for more.

"So are you going to be picking Jade up everyday?"

"umm, I guess. Why?"

"Oh that's great! I was just wondering, you see ever since Jade got her car she asks me for gas money all the time, but now that you're here I don't have to worry about that, I like you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thank...you" I heard Ryder say.

"Speaking of Jade, I was in the den the other night and I found the cutest pictures of her and Caterina when they went to cheer camp in middle school, Wanna see?"

I quickly got up and ran downstairs.

"Mother!" I yelled standing in the Kitchen entrance. Every one turned around.

"Jade! Aren't you forgetting something?" My mother said pointing at me. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing pants. Great!

Ryder walked towards me and handed me his jacket to wrap around my waist.

"This is exactly why we have to establish rules!" Damon said walking into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it" My mother added drinking her "coffee"

I tied the jacket around my waist. "will you two shut up!" I said grabbing Ryder's hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked.

"Don't worry mom nothing's going to happen in the 5 minutes it's going to take me to change! and it's not even enough time to do anything anyways, ok?" I said going up the steps.

"Oh, Believe me 5 minutes is enough!" I pretended not to hear but I was internally face palming myself.

"Cheer camp?" Ryder asked as we walked into my room.

"Don't get too excited, It was a phase my mother had and I'm just glad it wasn't pageants" I said walking to my closet and picking out a black skirt and deep purple shirt.

"well, I'm sure it'll come in handy...someday" He laughed.

"Shut up and turn around" I said grabbing my leggings. Ryder smiled and did as he was told. I put my leggings on and pulled my skirt on.

I took my shirt off and grabbed the purple one. "Hey! I told you to turn around!" I yelled at Ryder who was now facing me laughing.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before"

"Shut up and turn around!" I said making him laugh and turn around.

I put my shirt on and slipped my boots on.

"Alright let's go" I said opening the door and heading downstairs.

"That was more than 5 minutes!" My mother yelled as we walked by the kitchen on our way out.

I ignored her and grabbed my keys and opened the door and walked out.

"I like your mom, She's cool" Ryder said opening the car door for me.

"you say that now! but just you wait, once she's out of wine all hell breaks loose!" I said climbing in and shutting the door, Ryder laughed and walked over to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and drove off to school.

"So did you and your dad make up?" I asked.

"Nope, he's really stubborn"

"where have you been staying then?" I turned waiting for him to answer. "At a my nanna's"

I nodded. "you can always stay at my house, if you want I mean my mother likes you" He laughed.

"Thanks" he smiled as we pulled into the hollywood arts parking lot.

I opened the car door and got out. "come on I'll walk you to your class" Ryder said doing the same.

"Don't you have class on the 3rd floor?" I asked "sikowitz is on the 1st floor"

"and?" I sighed "And you'll be late!" I said shaking my head.

"As if I've ever been early, come on let's go" He said slipping his hand in mine and walking me to class.

**Lunch**

"So what are you going to do about the project?" Cat asked as we walked over to an empty table.

"Well I was going to work together with him but since he's so immature, I think I'm just going to do my half and turn it in" I said sitting down and opening my salad.

"That sounds like a good plan" She said opening her fruit salad.

"I just hope it works out because I do not want to get a D or let alone and F just because beck was being an ass" I said stabbing my salad with my fork.

"Speaking of the ass here he comes" Cat said pointing with her fork. I sighed.

"Hey Cat, Jade. Can I talk to you in private" Beck said standing beside me. "No, what ever you want to say, say it in front of Cat" I said not once looking up to see his face.

"..ok well umm about the last time can we forget that ever happened? Oh and of course our project I'm free after school?" He said shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"yeah whatever, look I'm not doing this project with you ok? I'm going to do my half and you'll do yours, simple enough?" I said sipping my water.

"What?" He asked.

"She said she wasn't working with you so I suggest you leave and go work on your half" Ryder said shoving Beck slightly and sitting down next to me.

"Excuse me?" Beck scoffed.

"what part of leave didn't you get?" Cat yelled annoyed. People at other tables turned to look at Beck and started whispering , He nodded and left.

"Damn cat you've got balls!" I said poking at her fruit salad. Ryder laughed "where's Robbie?" he asked. "He's sick" she pouted smacking my hand and eating her salad.

Ryder put his arm around me. "Jade" I turned around and saw him standing in front of the table. I immediatly froze. "Jade who's that?" Ryder asked.

"who the fuck are you? And why is your arm around her?"

That's it for now guys. I will try to post another chapter this weekend.

school starts monday so I won't post as much

I hope you liked it.

please Review!

-HeedragonGillian


	14. Chapter 14

Ryder put his arm around me. "Jade" I turned around and saw him standing in front of the table. I immediately froze. "Jade who's that?" Ryder asked.

"who the fuck are you? And why is your arm around her?"

"I'm her fucking boyfriend who the hell are you?" Ryder said standing up.I busted out laughing .

"What's so funny?" Ryder asked confused.

"I'm just fucking with you, I'm Jayden Jade's brother and you must be Ryder" Jayden laughed extending his hand out. Ryder looked at me.

"Yeah I am, I'm sorry that was a terrible first impression" Ryder said shaking his hand nervously.

"it's cool, you'll get another chance when we talk later" He smiled

"But right now I am here to steal Jade away from you and most importantly her studies" Ryder nodded and sat down, I kissed him on the cheek and ran over to Jayden and hugged him. Just then a loud honking noise came from the parking lot, I turned to see what it was.

"Jayden hurry up!" My mother yelled slamming her palm against the center of her steering wheel making heads turn. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned to walk away. Jayden laughed grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll walk home" I answered. "No you won't, come on It's not that bad" He laughed pulling me towards the car.I groaned and allowed him to continue dragging me. He opened the door for me and we both got in.

Just as I buckled my seatbelt my phone Vibrated.

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder**

**I totally made an ass of myself**

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**yeah you did :p**

"who are you texting?" Jayden asked

"Don't worry about it" I smirked.

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder**

**Next time smack me **

**To: Ryder **

**From: Jade**

**Remember you said that.**

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket.

"Did you just smile? Oh my gosh did Jadelyn West just smile?"

"shut up! My name is Jade!" I said smacking Jayden on the arm.

"Behave! Don't make me put on my senior year mix tape!" My mother threatened from the drivers seat.

"Mix tape?" Jayden asked amused. "Shut up!" She replied turning up the music trying to tune out our laughing.

My mother rolled her eyes as I attempted to unlock the door while laughing histerically.

"will you unlock the door already!" My mother yelled annoyed.

The door opened up and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Dad?" Jayden and I said almost in sync. It was weird seeing him home since he had been away on a "business trip" for like 2 months. we stood there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"So are you going to let us in?" I asked.

"Jayden! wow you've gotten bigger haha come on in" My father said ignoring me as he pulled Jayden into a hug.

"Joseph, when did you get back from your business trip?" My mother asked.

"I came as soon as I heard Jayden was coming home" He replied taking a seat next to Jayden on the couch.

"I thought you were like SUPER busy" my mother frowned. "Elizabeth, I'm never to busy for my son especially one who's on break from law school" My father said making my mom roll her eyes.

"How was your "business" trip?" I asked.

"So...where's Damon, My champ, I brought him a souvenir from my trip to New York" he laughed clapping his hand together.I looked at my father and then at Jayden.

Jayden looked at me and shrugged. "joseph?" My mother said giving my father a look that he completely ignored. "Don't worry darling, I brought you something too"

Just then Damon came in through the front door and almost immediately dropped his back pack when he saw my father "Dad!" he said running towards him.

"There he is!" My father said as he hugged Damon. Jayden looked at me and gave me an apologetic look, I shook my head and turned to run up the stairs.

"Jade!" I heard Jayden call after me but I ignored him and ran to my room and shut the door.

"Jade" He said knocking "Open the door please"

"Go away" I said leaning against the door

"I'm much stronger than you" he said opening the door "I don't care!" I said trying to push it closed "Jade please" I kept pushing but finally gave in and let Jayden push the door open.

"I'm done trying Jay, he obviously doesn't even acknowledge me"

"No...he does, just give him time" I shook my head "No, he doesn't approve of anything I do! & you of all people should know that I'm the black sheep of the family"

"Don't say that! you're not the black sheep, so you'd rather be famous then work at a boring office for the rest of your life, who wouldn't? Jade, you're an amazingly talented girl and I'm so proud to be your older brother"

I smiled "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you" he nodded.

"well now that I know you're okay, Let's talk about boyfriends" He smirked.

"Omg is it that guy from your gym? I knew it!" Jayden rolled his eyes.

"No! I'm straight, I was talking about you!" I laughed. "I know you dork! I was just kidding"

"well anyways, Mom told me this boyfriend of yours has spent the night here, with you, alone" I smirked "And?" He narrowed his eyes.

"And, I'm not okay with that" I laughed and sat down on my bed. "Nothing happened ok?" I said as he sat down next to me.

"...okay I trust you, I suppose, but can I ask you something?" I sighed "sure" He turned to look at me.

"What exactly happened with Beck?"

"we broke up" He shook his head "No, I mean why did you break up?" I sighed.

"We fought constantly and stuff, and he like completely changed its like he flipped a switch he became a total ass over night, He started saying really mean things and at some point it got a teeny bit physical."

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there to kick becks ass! but how does Ryder fit into this?" He asked.

"He sort of took care of me I guess, he always defended me when beck was being an ass and almost got kicked out of school for fighting with him"

"Impressive. you know now that we're talking about him he sounds like a decent guy" He smiled "That's because he is"

"Dinners ready!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Let's go" Jayden said grabbing my hand and walking me downstairs. We walked into the dinning room and sat down, My mother cleared her throat and glared at my father.

"Jade...I apologize if I made you upset, it's just that you have to understand that the things you do are unacceptable, and it really frustrates me" He said taking a sip of his wine.

"The things that I do? like what, sing? act? go to an arts school?" Cutting my food into pieces.

"Yes! and not only that but I go to the gas station and I hear neighbors gossiping about this new boyfriend of yours spending the weekend here? Damn it Jade! what will people think?" I shook my head. Does the whole state know? stupid vega!

"I don't care! Let them think whatever they want!" My father slammed his fist on the table making Damon flinch.

"I will NOT have a loose daughter do you hear me!" He yelled. "Joseph!" My mother gasped.

"Dad you're way out of line!" Jayden shook his head. "you stay out of this!" Damon looked really frightened.

"Is that what you really think? Do you really think I just throw myself at every guy I meet?" My father didn't answer. "For your information, I'm still a virgin!" My brothers shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Good! because starting today no more boyfriends! I am sick and tired of it! I have invited and old colleague of mine and his son over for dinner tomorrow night" He said taking a bite of his food. "And?" I asked. My mother shook her head and poured herself another glass of wine.

"And, He'd be a great match for you, he comes from a great family, he might even straighten you out"

"But dad, Jade can't do that" Damon said referring to Ryder.

"If Jade wants to continue living in this house and going to that school she will do as I say"

I could not believe this was happening to me! I just can't catch a break ugh!

"Dad, you can't force Jade to marry some guy she doesn't know" Jayden said.

"The hell I can!"

"Joseph! I will not allow you to do that to Jade, she loves Ryder" My mother said.

"Loves? she doesn't know a thing about love! I've made up my mind Elizabeth and there's nothing you can do about it" I shook my head fighting the urge to cry.

"Joseph!" My mother yelled. "I pay the bills in this house and you will do as I say!" He said finishing his wine. "Jade you're dismissed!" I slammed my knife and fork down and threw my napkin as I got up. "Jade" My mother said getting out of her chair. "Don't" I said walking away.

"This is totally unfair" Jayden said getting up and Damon following.

"Boys sit down and finish your dinner" My father ordered. Jayden shook his head and came up beside me.

"Everything's going to be ok Jade" Jayden said rubbing my back.

"Yeah we won't let that guy come near you" Damon said hugging my waist.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "I love you guys" I said wrapping my arms around both of them. Jayden walked away into the kitchen and wrote something down on a paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving a not for mom" He smiled.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"you and Jade are staying at my place tonight, Because dad is really cheesed off and I don't want him to take it on you guys any more than he did tonight" He said grabbing his jacket and pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Thanks" I said.

"Let's go" Jayden nodded opening the door.

Sorry I took forever!

but I've been really busy lately with my graduation being next week and all

so I'm sorry if this chapter came out crappy I just wanted to post something.

I hope you like it. Please review and let me know! :D

-HeedragonGillian


	15. Chapter 15

10 Minutes later...

"we're here!" Jayden said swinging the door open. "I know it's small but it's good for now, Jade you can sleep in my room. Damon and I will sleep in the living room" He smiled.

"No" I shook my head.

"Don't worry us men can handle it, Besides we can't let you sleep on the couch" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was" I sighed "Can you guys stay with me? Like when we were smaller?" I said knowing they would use this against me someday.

"I'm sorry what?" Jayden asked.

"Is she showing emotion right now?" Damon said "I don't know, is hell freezing over?" Jayden replied looking around.

"Are you guys done?" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Does Jade need us?" Damon asked making Jayden laugh. I rolled my eyes, Tapping my foot in annoyance.

"You know what forget it!" I yelled walking into Jayden's room and laying down on the bed.

"Oh come on, we were just kidding" Damon said walking in and laying down next to me.

"Of course we'll stay with you" Jayden said laying down on the other side. I smiled.

"Ok, I'm only going to say this once so listen closely" I sighed " I love you guys and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you dorks" I said wrapping my arms around both of them.

"I love you too baby sis" Jayden said putting his arm around my shoulder. " Yeah me too" Damon said hugging my waist.

" So...have you decided what you're going to do?" Damon asked.

"No, not yet" I sighed. "Let's just get some sleep ok?" I said pulling the comforter over us. Jayden turned off the lights and I snuggled my brothers closely.

As they drifted off to sleep I started thinking about what I should do. It seems like every time I'm happy with Ryder something always comes up. I want to stay at Hollywood Arts but I don't want to marry some rich snob. I have nowhere to go if I don't listen to my dad with Cat staying at her nona's and Vega is SO out of the question! Jayden's apartment Is so tiny and he's hardly ever home. I sighed knowing there was only one thing I could do. I took out my phone and texted Ryder.

To: Ryder

From: Jade

...It's over.

I turned off my phone not wanting to see his reply. I squeezed my eyes shut trying so desperately to keep the tears from falling. I looked down and Jayden and Damon. They were fasr asleep. I smiled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of banging, I rolled over to look at the clock. 4:15 am. I gently climbed over Damon's unconscious body and walked into the living room. Somebody was knocking on the door. I looked through the peep hole to see who the hell was knocking on the door at 4:15 in the morning.

Ryder.

I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"You can't just break up with me out of the blue and expect me not to care Jade" He said with a concerned look. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Since you weren't answering any of my texts or calls I went to your house and your mother gave me this address" I sighed. "Jade what's going on?" He asked stepping inside. "It's complicated" I said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated" He said doing the same.

I felt my eyes get watery and I took a deep breath. "I can't be your girlfriend anymore"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because...Because I'm getting engaged" I said giving in and letting the tears fall.

"What!" Ryder said standing up. "What do you mean you're getting engaged?"

I looked down at the carpet and wiped my face.

"your kidding right? Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke" Ryder asked looking at me.

I shook my head. "Why?" He asked in a tone that broke my heart.

"It's a long story" I said. " I've got time" Ryder sighed sitting back down on the couch. I sighed and told him everything.

"He can't force you"

"Yes he can I have no choice if , If I don't I have to leave Hollywood Arts and he's going to kick me out. where would I stay Ryder?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I suppose you're right, I just don't want to lose you" He said moving the hair out of my face.

"You won't, I promise" I smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen you cry this much" Ryder said wiping my face with his sleeve.

"I know, gosh you've made me into such a girl" I laughed

"Come here" He said gesturing for me to sit on his lap. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss this" He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Me too" I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Jade! I found the solution to your problem!" Damon yelled running into the living room. I pulled away and looked up. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes!" Ryder said.

"No!" I said getting up off his lap.

"Damon why are you yelling it's like four o'clock in the morning?" Jayden said walking in stretching his arms.

"It came to me in a dream" He said.

"...well? what is it?" I asked.

"WELL, you're going to graduate in a couple months right?" I nodded "That means you only have to be engaged to that guy til then, After graduation dad can't use Hollywood Art's against you anymore. You can break off the engagement and move into Gma's beach house"

"Why can't she move to grandma's beach house now?" Jayden asked.

"Because I'll have to leave Hollywood Arts" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but Damon you're a genius!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look" Jayden said walking over and rubbing Damon's head.

"But wait, I have a question" Jayden said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why's Ryder here?" He said pointing at him.

"Oh,. It's a long story but it's ok I kind of needed to see him" I said walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

"Well, since you're here. I wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister, I appreciate it" Jayden told Ryder.

"No problem, I wasn't going to let Oliver hurt her" Ryder replied.

"But if you ever make Jade cry I'll come after you because as you can see it takes a lot to make her cry" Damon said.

"Oh please, What are you going to do? I'm surprised you can even bathe yourself" I said making Jayden and Ryder laugh.

"Yeah, dude even mom can do more push ups than you" Jayden laughed.

"Whatever! you get my point!" Damon scoffed walking into the kitchen.

"And a very good one" Jayden added "Right now you seem like a decent guy, But so did Beck, So take this as a warning. If you ever hurt my sister I'll fucken kill you" Jayden smiled.

Ryder nodded "You don't have to worry about that, I promise I won't hurt Jade" H said pulling me into a hug.

"Good, because I like you" Just then Damon walked into the living room with a disappointed look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"There's no food in this damn apartment" Damon glared at Jayden.

"Yeah, I don't cook so I don't really buy groceries" Jayden laughed

"Well, Go get food" Damon replied.

"What restaurant is open at this hour?" I said pointing at the wall clock that read 5:05 am.

"I know a diner by Petmergency that's open 24 hours" Ryder said getting up.

"Well what are you waiting for people let's go!" Damon said looking for his shoes.


	16. Chapter 16

After leaving the diner we all headed to my house. Damon went with Jayden in his car and I went with Ryder on his Motercycle. I tightened my grip around his waist and rested my cheek on his back.

"It's only 'til graduation I promise" I said. "I know don't worry about me I'll be fine just don't end up falling for this guy" Ryder said giving my hands a tight squeeze and focused back on the road.

"Trust me, I won't" I laughed and before I knew it we were at my house where Jayden and Damon were already waiting. I jumped off Ryder's bike and kissed him.

"See you at school"

He smiled "Looking forward to it" He said before putting his helmet back on and driving off. I sighed as I watched him go. "you ready?" Jayden asked and I nodded in response. Damon typed the 4 digit code in and opened the gate. We walked up the driveway and up the front steps. Before I could knock the door swung open.

"Oh my gosh Jade, I was so worried about you, Ryder came looking for you And I'm so glad that you're home right now, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't drink, I-"

"You couldn't drink?" I laughed pointing at the glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh shut up and give me a hug"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug because she may be wacky and annoying at times but she's my mom and I loved her.

" I assume you're here to get your stuff, so make it quick" I heard my father say and pulled away from the hug. He was standing at the top of the stairs in a black suit. And they say I'm dramatic!

"No, actually I'm here to tell you that I'm prepared to do what ever it is you want me to" I said as my father over dramatically came down the stairs. "It seems like you made the right choice" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, whatever"

My mother took a sip from her glass "Jade, I made you pie. come, eat it while it's still warm"

Oh my mother and her pies.

"Jadelyn, our guest will arrive at noon so I expect you t be ready, Please dress appropriately" My father said pointing at my bite me shirt and my ripped black jeans. I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen where Jayden and Damon were already trying to eat my pie.

"Hands off! Mom made it for me" I said smacking their hands away.

"Fine I didn't want pie anyways!" Jayden said walking over to the fridge. "Mom, how come you never make me a pie!" Damon whined.

"I'll tell you what, If you wash the dishes I'll make you one" I laughed and dug into my pie.

"I'll wash the dishes when you stop drinking wine!" Damon smirked. "Then I guess you ain't getting one" My mother said downing her glass of wine and placing in the sink.

"So do we all have to dress "appropriately" tonight?" Jayden asked pouring some juice into a glass. "Unfortunately yes" My mother answered. "Does that mean I have to wear a tie?" Damon asked.

"Yes you dork, you and Jayden" I said shoving a spoonful of pie in my mouth.

"Oh and Jade I left you a dress and some shoes on your bed" My mother said.

"Dress? Shoes? what's wrong with the ones I already have?" I asked confused.

" your father insisted on buying you a "decent" outfit to wear for tonight when our "special" guests arrive" She said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

I sighed putting down my spoon and putting away the remaining half of pie in the fridge.

"I guess I'll go get ready since they're arriving at noon" I said making fun of the way my father said it. "That half of pie better be there after dinner or you're all dead" I said making scissors with my fingers before walking out of the kitchen.

"Damon get my glass out of the sink, It's going to be a long day and I'm going to need it" I heard my mother say as I left.

I walked up the stairs with the little bit of energy I had and made my way into my room and into the bathroom. I closed the door and took my pearphone out and texted cat.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**Can you come over later?**

**To: Jade **

**From: Cat**

**Suree :D**

I smiled and began to undress.

After I finished showering I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back out into my room. I walked over to my bed where my mother had left my new "appropriate" wear was. I picked up the dress and looked at it. It was a strapless sea foam green dress. Not really a color I would've picked or length for that matter but I guess it wasn't that bad. The shoes were a pair of silver pumps who in all honesty just weren't my style. I sighed and changed into the dress. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my self.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Jade?" I heard my mothers voice on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Are you naked?" She asked. "No, Are you?" I could almost feel my mother roll her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess" I said as she opened the door and close it behind her.

"Jade, you look beautiful" My mother said standing beside me.

"I look like I'm going to prom" I said picking up my brush and brushing my hair. My mother laughed.

"Yeah, you kinda do" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, you should see what I have your brothers wearing" She smiled.

I sighed . "Is it cool if cat comes by later?" I asked.

"Sure, I missed her"

"Ok"

"well, I suppose I should get ready too. I'll let you know when they're here" My mother said squeezing my shoulders and walking out closing the door behind her.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Even though the dress makes me look like I'm going to prom I've got to admit the color looks nice on me. I shrugged and Began doing my makeup.

Just as I was finishing there was a knock on my door. "What?" I yelled,

"They're here dad wants us to come downstairs" I heard Jayden say. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"You ready?" He asked

"yup" I sighed and he squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, Everything's going to be fine"

I nodded "What are you wearing?" I asked amused at how much of a waiter he looked like.

"Oh shut up" He said pulling me downstairs.

Sorry I suck major bags of tits I've just been really lazy.

I hope you like this chapter and Review!

sorry if its short or lame :3


End file.
